Collision
by MuggleCast Buddies
Summary: Lily and the Marauders are in their Seventh year when they accidentally travel in time to the Bartlet Administration. Oh, the chaos that’ll ensue! Harry PotterThe West Wing Crossover. LJ and JD!
1. Chapter 1

**_Collision _**

_**By: Julia and Runa**_

_**Edited by: Julia and Runa **_

Disclaimer: The West Wing is not ours. Harry Potter is not ours. I don't know about Runa, but I'm going to my room. I'm gonna turn off the lights and wonder what happened to my life.

**A/N**: So, this story was thought up by us while talking about The West Wing and Harry Potter. You see, our main discussions are around Harry Potter and now The West Wing.

**Summary**: Lily and the Marauders are in their Seventh year when they accidentally travel in time to the Bartlet Administration. Oh, the chaos that'll ensue! Harry Potter/The West Wing Cross-over. L/J and J/D!

**Chapter 1**

"My family is gonna be the death of me," said Sirius to James.

"Padfoot, that's not true! You're living with _my_ family now. Don't let your family get to you." James looked at his friend. Sirius had just moved in with the Potters. The Black family hated him because Sirius was a "blood traitor" to his family. After years of verbal abuse, Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He packed his things and left without a word to the Potter Estate.

"Remus, Oi, Remus, come on!" Sirius was calling over to him "Where've you been, mate?"

"Oh, just replying to a letter from Wormtail. He said that Ulaanbaatar was pretty cool, but just not the same," replied Remus.

"HEY! I thought he said he moved to Mongolia!" Sirius exclaimed, "Curse you, Peter and your lies!"

"Padfoot, he did move to Mongolia. Ulaanbaatar is the capital." Remus said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Oh, that explains it. Hey, Padfoot, Moony, wait until I tell you about-"but as soon as they turned the corner they saw a furious Lily Evans.

"Potter, just where were you when we had to patrol the corridors tonight?!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"What? I- uh, uh-"

"That doesn't explain why you weren't patrolling with me!"

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I-"

"But nothing! While you guys were out meandering around looking for secret passageways and whatnot, I was doing my duties as Head Girl!"

"Hey, we weren't-"but James was interrupted once again by Lily.

"SIT!" She commanded and pointed to the wall.

"What?" The three Marauders chorused in confusion.

"You heard me. Sit. Against. The. Wall," she said through gritted teeth. And they sat. The boys knew never to go against Lily Evans when she is mad. Never. "You three need to grow up. You can't be going around causing chaos and not attending to your school work. Now, Remus, I know that you-"

"Uh, Lily?"

"POTTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH…As I was saying, Remus, I know that you study, but that incident with the geese in the Great Hall was partly your doing. And another thing-"

"Lily?"

"BLACK! When I tell Potter to shut up, that goes for you as well. Now-"

"Lily, how did you do that?" Sirius asked quickly, seeing as Lily was about to open her mouth.

Silence.

"Black, what exactly do you find in those passageways? Whatever it is, stop smoking it."

"What Padfoot means to say is, how did you make that door behind you appear?" Remus intervened.

Lily turned around. There was, in fact, a door there. "Uh, isn't this the Room of Requirements door?"

"No, it's not, and how do you know about the Room of Requirements?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I- uh…I mean, what's it to you, Black, if I know what the Room of Requirements is?" Lily stammered. She knew that they were going to find out how she found out about the Room of Requirements; she was just stalling for time.

"It means, a lot, Lily, _a lot_." Sirius said feigning seriousness.

"Well…okay, fine, I um…kinda made out with Tommy Hutchins there once." Lily said, knowing what was about to happen.

"_Excuse me_? You made out with _Tommy Hutchins_? He's the bloody captain of the bloody Ravenclaw team! C'mon, Lily, we all know Tommy Hutchins goes out with a different girl each week!"

"Like you don't," Lily retorted.

…

"That's beside the point!" James said, waving the statement off, "Look, Lily, you shouldn't be dating Tommy. He doesn't deserve to clean the mud off your shoes."

"I decide who I date, Potter, and if I want to date Tommy, I'll date Tommy. This conversation is completely absurd! I'm not even dating Tommy Hutchins!" Lily yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"Well, this argument has been a blast, but I want to see what's behind that door." And with that, Sirius, with a look of utter glee upon his face, leapt towards the door handle and swung open the door.

"No, Sirius-"James, Lily, and Remus shouted, but to no avail. Sirius opened the door. Almost instantly there was a sound of rushing wind and the four were sucked in. They were all spinning around, bumping into one another. They were like this for about a minute when they came to a sudden stop.

James was the first to get up. He looked around and everything looked fuzzy. It took him a second to realize that he did not have his glasses. By the time he found them, everyone else was sitting up rubbing their head.

"Black, you ignoramus, how can you be so thick?"

"Padfoot, why must you always do the exact opposite of what we tell you?"

Remus and Lily kept berating Sirius with questions. Sirius, who still hadn't come fully aware of his surrounding, just stared at them.

"Guys? GUYS?" James yelled over them, "I think we have a bigger problem."

"What?"

They turned to what James was looking at. They were in some sort of lobby and on the floor was a big seal. The four may have been magical, but they still knew what the seal of the president of the Untied States looked like.

Lily was the first to speak, "I think…I think we're in the…the White House."

**A/N: **End of chapter one!! Yay! So, tell me what you think. You guys have no idea how many emails we sent back and forth with editing. This one chapter took weeks to make it like it is. No flames, please - Julia

**Runa's Official Editor's Note of Editorness:** Siriusly. It's awesometastical (it's a word. Says me. So there.) So, isn't this like, the awesomest premise ever? Revviiiewws are love, love makes the world go round, therefore, reviews make the world go round and GRAVITY IS JUST A MYTH! (Caffeine does things to me, if you haven't realized). Anyways. Uhm. My chapter's coming up next, annnd it shall be awesome, cause the two worlds shalllll collide! WHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, people! This is Runa, this is my chapter, hope you enjoy! Neither The West Wing, nor Harry Potter belong to me, as sad as it is. **

"So…is there any way for us to go back?"

"I dunno. Ask Lily, she's the one who's got the perfect score in Charms class."

"Lily, is there-"

"I heard you the first time, Sirius, you dolt. And even if we were allowed to use magic out of school, I don't see a single way we could get ourselves out of here."

"Well, then, there's no point in staying here. I'm off! Who's coming with me?"

"SIRIUS!"

"I'll go!" James immediately piped up.

"I'm not letting the two of you loose in the White HOUSE!"

"Fine, come with us then, Lily Flower."

"That nickname is absolutely ridiculous, and I'm only doing this to keep you two from setting the place on fire!"

"Alright, Remus, are you coming?"

Remus looked around awkwardly, "Maybe it's best if I stayed here and tried to figure out how we got to be here and what the best course of action would be."

"Sure. We'll let you know if we find anything interesting."

Lily, James, and Sirius left the Oval Office, with Sirius bounding ahead and leading the way.

They soon entered the mass chaos of the Communications bullpen, though they didn't know what it was at the time.

"This place is louder than the Great Hall at lunch time!" Sirius screamed joyfully.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled, unable to hear him over all the noise.

"I SAID, IT'S LOUDER THAN THE—oh, never mind!"

James motioned for them to move to the side, away from some of the central noise. "Guys, let's split up. See if we can gather some information."

"Fine," Sirius immediately said, while Lily cast them both exasperating looks.

"Oh, fine. At least when you get in trouble, I'll be able to say I had nothing to do with it."

James' and Sirius' eyes were full of glee.

Sirius walked on over to two neighboring offices. He stuck his head into one, seeing a well-groomed young man. He looked deep in thought, but Sirius couldn't help but think that this was someone he'd be likely to befriend. Moving on, so as not to disrupt the young man, Sirius went on to the next office, which he was able to identify as a "Toby Ziegler's" office. Nobody was there, so he decided to make himself at home on Mr. Ziegler's couch…

James, however, wandered a bit further away, and found himself knocking on the door to a "Mr. Joshua Lyman's" office. A worn-out, weary man answered the door after three knocks, wanting to know if James had the "thing for the…the thing." James wondered whether everyone around here was required to talk in this odd code. He assured Mr. Lyman that he did not have the required "thing" and just had some questions. Josh skeptically eyed him, and let the mysterious man into his office, hoping that he didn't pose a threat to the security of the White House…

Lily, wanting to stay as far from the boys as she possibly could, wandered around the various cubicles, trying to find a friendly, helpful face. She found one such face by literally walking into the woman who owned it. The woman shrugged it off, telling Lily that she herself had done that one time too many, and introduced herself as "Donna Moss, aide to Joshua Lyman". Lily could immediately tell that this Donna woman had a forceful personality and could prove to be helpful with their current predicament.

And then there was Remus. Remus, while he didn't know it, was about to have the most exciting adventure of the four. For while Remus stood there in the middle of the Oval Office with no idea about how to get out of the situation, the leader of the free world was just outside his office, about to turn the knob and enter the very room that Remus was now occupying.

**E/N:** Haha, so yay! I love cliffies. I cannot wait to write the third chapter becaaause, I already know what I'm gonna do with it. A very amazing thing for me, let me tell you.


End file.
